scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition Fairies
The Coalition Fairies is a military alliance of fairies dedicated to the protection and service of the people. Under the leadership of the HCNA's student council president, Borealis Norsoutha, as its Supreme Commander, the Coalition Fairies is a force to be reckoned with. While they may not be fully committed, the battle-hardened Coalition fairy soldiers stationed in nearby bases will not be unestimated by or deterred any opponent. List of locations : Main article: List of Coalition Fairies installations *Camp Duterte - The headquarters of the Coalition Fairies, it is located in the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy in Morales. Camp Duterte serves as the primary headquarters of the Coalition Fairies, and it is also where the Supreme Commander of the Coalition Fairies, Borealis Norsoutha, currently student council president of the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy, is enrolled at. The Coalition Sentinel Fleet is headquartered there alongside the Coalition Fairies' 6th through 10th Army Groups. *Camp Crayfish - The other headquarters of the Coalition Fairies, Camp Crayfish is located in New Ampayon, the hometown of Borealis Norsoutha. Camp Crayfish is situated at the household of Borealis Norsoutha, who lived there during the weekends, vacations, day-offs, and/or holidays. It serves as a backup headquarters for the Coalition Fairies. The Coalition Fairies' 11th and 12th Army Groups is co-headquartered at Camp Crayfish with their units spread out throughout the barangay. *Integrated Containment Zone Mike-Lima - Integrated Containment Zone Mike-Lima is a heavily-militarized, heavily-fortified Black Zone manned by the Coalition Fairies dedicated to the containment of Malice and its armies of Malice Minions. It is located in the Hoshimiya Mountains. *Camp Music - Camp Music is the name of a Coalition fairy military base located at Seisho Music Academy and its Starlight Dorm Halls. Army Group Music is headquartered near Seisho Music Academy. *Camp Mermaid - Camp Mermaid is the name of a large Coalition fairy military base located at Yokosuka Girls Marine High School. It is the headquarters of the Coalition Earth Pacific Fleet. *Starry Desert Military Region - Accessible only through the white tower located in the Underground Theater, the Starry Desert Military Region is a military region located in the Starry Desert. Because its exports were soldiers and military hardware, the Starry Desert Military Region is thus designated a Military Colony, a Colony populated, overseen and answers to the Coalition fairy military. It is made up of a mixture of heavily-militarized factories, massive fortress and secure bunker complexes, and well-secured, heavily-fortified surface and/or underground habitation sectors. Military bases ranging from Camps, Main Operating Bases, Forward Operating Sites, Forward Operating Bases, Cooperative Secure Locations, Combat Outposts, Strong Points, Patrol Bases and Fire Support Bases spread out throughout the region. The Starry Desert Military Region serves as the third backup headquarters of the Coalition Fairies. Controversies Borealis' role as Supreme Commander The position of Supreme Commander has been a known military office where a human student, especially a student council president, assume control over the Coalition Fairies with the Coalition Fairy Security Council acting as the check and balance. Because it held by Borealis Norsoutha, student council president of the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy, it allows him to abuse this role's power to settle disputes including even the merest of disputes and centralize command to him, virtually making him a military dictator. This also makes him having powers equal to that of the International School Federation's General Assembly and Security Council. One major example of the abuse of power by Borealis himself is his heavy-handed response to ██████████ High School's new student council president's abolition of the REDACTED: personally and manually removing the high school from the ISF's list of schools involved in its Partnership Programme, withdrawing the deployed ISF Paranormal Warfare Specialist battalion and Coalition Fairy forces stationed there, declaring the high school's current student council president a persona non grata, banning the high school from ever participating in any ISF-related activities, and slashed any and all relations between the ISF and ██████████. The ISF's foreign outreach office has been negotiating with the Antonia de Morales High Command Naval Academy to reason with Borealis while it is negotiating with ██████████'s student council president into reconsidering the abolition of the REDACTED Club. International fairy military alliance or militarized organization? Due to the Coalition Fairies leaning towards heavy military spending and Borealis' tenure as Supreme Commander, the Coalition Fairies is accused of being heavily militarized and having a centralized form of government which reminisces of a military dictatorship instead of the peacekeeping and security military alliance it once was. Category:Coalition Fairies